Valentine's Day
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Sequel to "Lies". Kenny's trying to find the perfect gift to give Kyle on Valentine's Day, but his boyfriend's tastes are quite peculiar. Meanwhile, Cartman can't handle his feelings for Kyle anymore and is leaving town. Rated T for language.
1. The Perfect Gift

Sequel to "Lies"; first chapter. Kenny/Kyle as usual and one-sided Kyle/Cartman.

* * *

><p>Valentine's day was only a couple of weeks away. Kenny and Kyle had been dating for almost six months now, and Kenny couldn't be happier. He was very grateful for Cartman's help, but the fat boy rejected Kenny's attempts to return the favor, saying that he had already returned the favor without realizing it. Kenny was very confused, but, eventually, he just accepted it and stopped trying.<br>Now he was trying to find the perfect gift for Kyle. He had thought about making another figurine, but he also thought that that would be too obvious. He really wanted to give something special; something unique. Even more so than handmade gifts. He had also thought about asking Kyle what he wanted, but that would just be stupid, and it might make Kyle think that Kenny didn't know anything about him or that he wasn't serious about their relationship. Kenny couldn't have that. Besides, Kyle probably didn't know what he wanted either. If anyone knew, it would be Stan. Of course, Stan might not be so inclined to give him some advice after what happened with Bebe and his grandfather, but he had to try it anyway.

Kenny: Hey, Stan.  
>Stan: Kenny! Come in. Sorry for the mess; my mom's away and she left me by myself to take care of Aaron.<br>Kenny: What about your sister and your dad?  
>Stan: My dad is at a bar somewhere and my sister went with my mom.<br>Kenny: Where did they go?  
>Stan: ...They went to visit my grandpa.<p>

"_That explains why his dad didn't go... It must've been too hard for him to handle._"

Kenny: I'm sorry, I-  
>Stan: It's alright. He was always asking me to kill him anyway. He <em>wanted<em> to die.

"_I'm just surprised he lived to be 112 in the first place._"

Stan: So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

"_Pleasure? You've been without a girlfriend for __**way**__ too long._"

Kenny: Well, I-  
>Stan: Wait, let me guess... You didn't think ahead about what to give Kyle for Valentine's Day and, instead of asking him what he wants or trying to find out on your own, you decided to come to me.<p>

"_Is it really that obvious?_"

Kenny: ...Well, asking you _is_ a way to find out on my own... More or less...

"_Fucking smartass..._" thought Stan as he smiled.

Stan: You should sit down. This is gonna take a while.

Kenny did as Stan asked and the latter started talking for a very long time about what Kyle liked. The most obvious property is that it needed to be something Kyle felt emotionally attached to. It couldn't be too big, otherwise Kyle wouldn't be able to keep it, nor could it be too small, or Kyle might misplace it or his mom might throw it away. It also couldn't be something that would wear down quickly; it had to last for a very long time, at least until Kyle was an old man.

Kenny: ...Is that all?  
>Stan: Uh... Yeah, I think so.<p>

"_Great. Where the fuck am I going to get something like that?_"

Kenny was getting more desperate by the second. Such an item would be nigh impossible to find.

Stan: Wait, no, there's something else.  
>Kenny: What?<br>Stan: It also has to be something _useful_. Kyle doesn't like things that serve no purpose.

"_He liked the hollow doll I made... Although I guess he could be using it to store small objects... Or he might not even be wearing it around his neck anymore. Kyle's really sensitive about that. He doesn't want anyone to find out about us._"

After about three months of dating Kyle, Kenny tried to get Kyle's approval to tell people about their relationship (or at least stop hiding it from everyone), but the red-haired boy said no. Kyle was too embarrassed to tell people that he was gay, let alone that he already had a boyfriend whom he had been secretly dating for the past six months. Kenny had been thinking that Kyle was embarrassed that he was dating the poorest boy in South Park, even though Kyle assured him that that was not the case. He could understand Kyle's hesitation to tell everyone he was gay, as even Kenny himself was hesitant to reveal something like that, but he didn't understand Kyle's unwillingness to tell people who his boyfriend was.  
>Kenny was proud that he was dating Kyle. After all, Kyle was perfect in almost every way – he was smart, pretty, he was very romantic and caring... However, he had some peculiarities; his preference in gifts was a perfect example of this.<p>

Kenny was still wondering what he should get Kyle when Aaron, Stan's new brother, started crying due to lack of attention. As soon as Stan picked him up and started talking to him, however, he stopped crying.

Kenny: ...Wow, you sure have a way with kids.  
>Stan: It was either this or spend hours listening to the kid cry himself to sleep. He's also my brother. You know how big brothers are.<p>

"_I wonder if Kyle wants kids... We'd have to adopt, of course... or we could get a surrogate mother... I'm getting ahead of myself. We don't even have jobs, not to mention that we live in our parents' houses. Besides, if we're going to have kids, I'd better come up with the perfect gift and fast, or Kyle's not gonna be around for long._"

Kenny: Maybe you could teach me a thing or two, just in case.  
>Stan: Just in case what? Just in case Kyle wants kids?<br>Kenny: ...Yeah.

"_You're willing to have kids with him even though you hate kids? I can see why he likes you..._"

Stan: Well, the best way is to practice. Come on, get over here.

Kenny did as Stan asked, who then carefully handed him his brother. Kenny was terrified to hold a kid in his arms, especially given the fact that it was Stan's brother, but the latter calmed him down and showed him how to properly handle a baby. When Kyle walked in through the front door, he was very amused to see his boyfriend doing that.

Kyle: I was looking for you, but I can see you're busy with the baby. I'll come back later.  
>Kenny: Wait!<p>

Kenny handed the baby back to Stan, who was smiling like Kyle, which earned him a few angry glances from Kenny. He then walked over to the entrance and wrapped his arms around Kyle, before giving him a short kiss.

Kenny: How did you know where I was?  
>Kyle: Cartman saw you headed for Stan's, I bumped into him and he told me where you were.<p>

"_Why would he do that?_"

Kyle: So...  
>Kenny: ...What?<br>Kyle: Aren't you going to tell me why you were holding Aaron? I know you don't like babies very much, so there must be a reason.  
>Kenny: I was just wondering if...<br>Kyle: ...Yes?  
>Kenny: ...Do you wanna have kids?<br>Kyle: It's kinda soon to be thinking about that, don't you think? I mean, we're still just a couple of teenagers, not to mention that we'd have to jump through a lot of hoops, because... Well, you know how that goes; what we'd have to do...  
>Kenny: ...Yeah, I know.<p>

Kenny was having mixed feelings about Kyle's answer. On one hand, Kenny really didn't like kids, although he'd be willing to tolerate them if Kyle wanted him to. On the other hand, Kyle made it sound as if he wasn't expecting their relationship to last that long, which also made Kenny fear for their future (or lack thereof) together. If Kyle was having second thoughts about their relationship, Kenny needed to know so he could fix it.

Kyle: Anyway, that's not why I came here. I heard rumors that the most amazing thing happened.  
>Kenny: What is it?<br>Kyle: Cartman's moving away from here!

"_We're finally going to be free from that asshole._"

Kenny: ...You know, he _is_ the one who got us back together. If it weren't for him, you'd be having this conversation with Stan... Although Mr. Mom over there wouldn't be paying much attention to you.  
>Stan: Hey!<br>Kyle: And I've thanked him for that, but it doesn't change the fact that he's been bullying me ever since we were kids.

"_Although recently he's been toning it down a bit... He must be trying to get me to say that I'll miss him or something stupid like that._"

Kenny: ...I know. I'm sorry.  
>Kyle: It's OK, Ken.<br>Kenny: ...Look, I'd love to stay with you, but I... can't.  
>Kyle: Oh... Alright, I guess...<p>

"_I'd go with you, but I get the feeling you don't want me to..._"

Kenny put his hand on Kyle's cheek and kissed him before leaving. He thought that Kyle was probably thinking that he was up to something bad. However, he couldn't worry about that right now. The only way to reassure Kyle, besides telling him the truth, would be to lie to him. Kenny wanted to make his gift a surprise (especially if he couldn't find it), but he also didn't want to lie to him.  
>Unfortunately, Stan didn't think about that.<p>

Kyle: What's with Kenny?  
>Stan: He's just trying to find something special for you... I probably shouldn't have said that.<p>

"_No, you shouldn't have..._"

Kyle: ...Well, at least you didn't tell me what he's going to buy... I guess that's a plus...

"_It's not like I could even if I wanted to. Your tastes are... unique. I hope Kenny finds what he's looking for..._"

* * *

><p>Kenny went through a lot of the shops in South Park, but he still couldn't find anything for Kyle. He was getting more and more desperate by the second, until he saw Cartman from afar. His thoughts quickly changed from Kyle's gift to Cartman supposedly leaving in an unknown amount of time. Kenny had to see if the rumors were true.<p>

Kenny: Cartman! Hey, Cartman!

"_Kenny, if I don't answer, maybe it's because I don't want to talk to you right now._"

Although Cartman was happy for Kyle, he also resented Kenny for what he perceived as the blond boy taking Kyle away from him. The fact that he knew that Kyle loved Kenny above everything else and that he would never love him back just made him angrier at Kenny. He blamed Kenny for everything.

Eric: Hello.

"_What's with the attitude?_"

Kenny: Hey... Uh... I don't mean to sound... insensitive, but I heard that you were moving away... Is... Is that-  
>Eric: True? Yeah, it is. Right after Valentine's Day, actually.<br>Kenny: Why are you moving away?  
>Eric: My mom got a new job. We <em>have<em> to move.

However, Cartman was lying. He had _made_ his mother get a new job because he could no longer handle seeing Kyle with Kenny. It was hurting him, both emotionally and physically, and he wanted it to stop.

Kenny: Oh... Well, I... I'm going to miss you.

Kenny put his arms around Cartman and patted his back, to show him that he was serious, which surprised and saddened the smaller boy. Cartman wasn't used to people being nice to him, especially after everything that he had done. The fact that he hated Kenny only made it worse. He pushed Kenny away, which reminded him of the time Kyle had pushed him away when they first kissed, thus making him sadder than he should've been.

Eric: I-I'm sorry. J-Just... don't. Please.

"_Are you allergic to hugs or something? And 'please'? Who are you and what did you do with Cartman?_"

Kenny: It's OK... Look, I'm really sorry, but I gotta go now. It's almost Valentine's Day, I haven't found a gift for Kyle...

"_Maybe..._"

Eric: Y-You know, I saw this...  
>Kenny: ...What?<br>Eric: W-Well, it's not a gift, e-exactly... It's just somewhere you could take h-him on a date or something.

Even though Cartman was very angry at Kenny for taking Kyle away, he still wanted Kyle to be happy. He knew that Kenny was the best way to make him happy, so he decided to use him.

Kenny: ...So? Are you gonna tell me or do I have to beg?  
>Eric: Come with me. I'll show you.<br>Kenny: Alright, I guess...

Cartman turned his back to Kenny and started walking, with the latter following him closely.

"_This had better be worth it. I'm running out of time._"

* * *

><p>OK, that's the end of the first chapter. The final one will be posted in two or three days (or more).<br>I leave you with a question (you may answer this by PM; there's no reason to write a review): Should I cross the line between T and M? (IE: Write stories with explicit sexual content)  
>I've been wondering about this for a while, but I think it wouldn't be fair to do it without asking my readers.<p> 


	2. Two Weeks

Final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I had to put some large time skips here due to a miscalculation on my part (the "two weeks" thing; it should've been "one week"). On the plus side, this chapter is an extra-long one (almost 4000 words; not counting these notes).

* * *

><p>Kenny: How much longer? I have other things to do, you know.<br>Eric: Hang on, we're almost there...  
>Kenny: Dude, we've been walking for like... an hour. Why didn't we take a cab or something? Or at least our bikes, a cab probably wouldn't do us much good anyway...<p>

"_We've been walking for fifteen minutes, but I guess you're still whiny as ever..._"

Eric: Here we are.

"_Finally... Let's see what's so..._"

Kenny: ...Whoa.

Cartman had taken Kenny to a nearby river, which split the forest in two: a slightly less dense part of the forest, closest to the town, and the deep part of the forest, which was only traversable by foot.  
>The area closest to the river didn't have any trees whatsoever on either side, and actually resembled a beach of sorts, which Kenny thought was strange. However, it was also quite peaceful. The only audible sounds were the river itself and a few leaves rustling whenever a mild breeze ran through there. Even the air quality seemed perfect – not too hot or too cold; not too dry or too humid. Everything about this place seemed strange to Kenny, almost as if it wasn't real.<br>But the thing that was bugging him the most wasn't the air or the apparent perfection of this place or that he had never heard about it. It was that, of all people, _Cartman_ knew about it. Even stranger, he had led him here, without any aspiration for personal gain. Why did he do it? Kenny had to know.

Kenny: This is...  
>Eric: Perfect?<br>Kenny: Yeah... How did-  
>Eric: I find out about this place?<br>Kenny: ...That's really annoying. Stop it.

"_You're cute when you're angry._"

Cartman was starting to let go of his anger after subconsciously acknowledging that Kenny was perfect for Kyle, and that if he really wanted Kyle to be happy, he needed to let them be together... no matter the cost.

Eric: Sorry... Anyway, you'd be surprised what you can find around South Park... if you know where to look.

In fact, Cartman found out about this place shortly after coming to terms with his feelings for Kyle. He had even thought about bringing him on a date here, but he knew that the red-haired boy would never do it. He thought that this would make up for it in a small way.

Kenny: Why are you doing this?  
>Eric: I'm not doing it for you.<br>Kenny: That's not an answer! And don't say "personal gain", because you have _nothing_ to gain from this.

"_I might as well tell him the truth... After all, I won't be here to deal with either one of them._"

Eric: ...Kyle's a special guy. He deserves to be happy... I want him to be happy.

"_...Right._"

Kenny: ...Look, dude, if you don't want to tell me, just say so. Don't lie to me.

Cartman tried to convince Kenny that he was serious, going so far as to say that he loved Kyle (maybe even more than Kenny did), but the tall boy dismissed him, becoming increasingly offensive and hurtful every time he did, until Cartman regretted bringing him here in the first place and went back to his usual feelings of jealousy and hatred for him. It was inevitable, but Kenny's actions were perceived as him gloating that Kyle was dating him and not Cartman, which accelerated the process.

Eric: It really doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I brought you here. Now it's up to you to decide what to do with this information. Let's go.

* * *

><p>Cartman led Kenny back through the forest, trying to resist the incredible urge to yell at Kenny for taking Kyle away from him. With each passing moment, Cartman's anger grew to the point that he thought he would kill Kenny right there and then. However, his love for Kyle was keeping him from taking away the one thing that could make him truly happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the boys got out of the forest, Cartman handed Kenny a hand drawn map, so that he could find that spot again, and headed home without saying anything to him. Kenny didn't understand why Cartman was so upset. He couldn't accept Cartman's explanation for showing him that place in the middle of the forest because, to him, it seemed unbelievable. Not only was Cartman gay, but had a crush on Kyle, whom he had been bullying since they were little kids? There was no way.<br>Besides, now he had to go through the rest of the shops in South Park to try to find something for Kyle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nothing... Nothing... Nothing... Why the fuck can't I find anything for Kyle?<em>"

Kenny tried to calm himself down by focusing on the fact that he had two weeks left, but that only worked for so long before he started thinking that he would never be able to find something to give Kyle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyle was back at his house, bored beyond belief. He picked up the phone and started dialing Kenny's number, hoping to go somewhere with him, but before he could finish dialing, Ike showed up. Without waiting for an invitation, he went into his brother's room and closed the door behind him.<p>

"_You have a very poor sense of timing..._"

Kyle: Ike, I gotta make a call. Go away.  
>Ike: Let me guess, Kenny?<p>

"_How did..._"

Ike: If you're going to keep your relationship a secret, you should really... you know, hide all the evidence. I... found the note he wrote for you. You should've thrown it away.

"_By 'found' you mean you searched my room while I was away._"

Kyle: Well, congrats. You found out. Now can you leave?  
>Ike: Dude, relax. It's OK. I was just wondering why you hadn't told anyone about it. I get it, you're scared of how they might react, but if I know Kenny, he would never let anyone or anything harm you. You must know that too.<p>

"_Are you trying to give me relationship advice? __**You**__, who has never dated anyone in his whole life? Well, except for that crazy woman, although you didn't really know what you were doing._"

Kyle: Ike, seriously, leave me alone.  
>Ike: ...Whatever.<p>

"_I'm done trying to help you._"

Ike left Kyle's room, unaware that his words had actually gotten through to his brother.  
>Kyle was now rethinking his position on keeping his relationship a secret. After all, he hadn't given Kenny a chance to really express his opinion on the matter. However, Kyle wasn't sure if he would do it anyway, even if Kenny made a compelling argument. The fact that Kenny was willing to sacrifice everything for him but he couldn't even do this one little thing for him was making him feel like crap. He put his phone down and lied on his bed to think about what he should do.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny was also feeling like crap, but for a different reason. He had been unable to find anything for Kyle. Usually, failing at a near-impossible task wouldn't be such a big deal to him, but he wanted to make Kyle happy above all else. He felt that this failure meant more than just failing to please Kyle; it meant that he didn't know Kyle well enough to be able to find him a simple gift.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

Kenny had been literally searching everywhere for something to give Kyle, but he couldn't find anything. For the past week, all he had been able to do was take Kyle out on a few dates and secretly planned one for Valentine's Day, just after midnight, so that it would coincide with the meteor shower. However, Kyle's guilt over his decision to not tell anyone about their relationship made him seem distant to Kenny, who was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown because of it. He thought that he was losing Kyle, which terrified him, and he didn't even know why he was losing him.  
>He had considered Valentine's Day as a cause, but that idea was so ridiculous that he didn't think about it for more than a few seconds. Unfortunately, that was his <em>only<em> idea.

Kenny had been spending more time with Kyle than usual to try to fix whatever it was that he had done. Now they were on Kenny's house's roof, away from everyone, watching the sunset together. Kenny turned to Kyle, poked his shoulder and smiled.

Kenny: Hey there, cutie.  
>Kyle: Hey...<br>Kenny: Are you enjoying yourself?  
>Kyle: I guess...<p>

"_'I guess'... Not quite what I expected._"

Kenny: ...What's wrong?  
>Kyle: What do you mean?<br>Kenny: You've been... different for a while. I didn't want to say anything, but... I'm...  
>Kyle: ...You're what?<br>Kenny: ...I'm afraid that I'm starting to lose you... I don't want to lose you, Kyle. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me... I love you, Kyle.

Kenny literally meant what he said. Ever since he was born, his life had been filled with pain and suffering, mostly due to his immortality and tendency to get in trouble. Nobody believed that he was immortal, since they couldn't remember him dying, nor did they try to help him find the cause of it all.  
>Eventually, Kenny just gave up; not just on the search for what made him immortal or why he was always dying in the first place, but he had almost given up on life itself. It was during this period of depression, maybe even because of it, that Kenny first developed a crush on Kyle. From that point on, life improved a lot for him and, once they got together, it seemed that it would last forever. However, Kenny was having second thoughts about that.<p>

Kyle: ...I'm sorry, Ken. It's not what you think. I've been having... mixed feelings...  
>Kenny: ...About us?<br>Kyle: Not exactly. You know how I told you that I didn't want anyone to find out about us?  
>Kenny: Yeah. You were pretty strict about it too...<br>Kyle: I never really asked you what you wanted to do, did I?  
>Kenny: Nope.<br>Kyle: Well, I'm asking now. What do you want to do?

Kenny was caught by surprise because of that question. He was used to giving Kyle everything he wanted, not the other way around. In fact, he wasn't used to other people doing things for him. He had always been the one to (literally) sacrifice himself for everyone else.

"_Kyle really __**is**__ special..._"

Kyle: ...Ken?  
>Kenny: Sorry, I was just... thinking about something. So, about your question...<br>Kyle: ...Yeah?  
>Kenny: Honestly, I was afraid that... you were embarrassed that you were dating me.<br>Kyle: That's silly... How could I be embarrassed that I'm dating the nicest guy in South Park?

"_If anything, I want to rub it in everyone's face._"

Kyle: ...I still remember when we were kids and you dressed up as Mysterion... It wasn't just a game for you; you were a real hero, Ken. You've always been sacrificing everything for people you barely knew.

"_I sacrificed more than you think... I'm just glad you don't remember all those times I died. I don't know if you could handle it, and I don't want to find out._"

Kyle: I guess I didn't feel comfortable with who I am, at least not really... But that's gonna change. Tomorrow, we're gonna tell everyone about us.  
>Kenny: Are you serious?<br>Kyle: Well, only if _you_ want to.  
>Kenny: ...OK then. Let's do it.<br>Kyle: We should go to sleep now... The sun's already gone and we're gonna need our strength for tomorrow.

"_You're kinda exaggerating, don't you think? It's not like we're going to fight demons._"

Kyle lied down on Kenny and the boys kissed deeply before going into Kenny's room and falling asleep together in his bed.

* * *

><p>The following day, Kenny and Kyle went to school together, acting as if their relationship had never been a secret in the first place. They kissed, held hands, hugged, flirted, laughed, kissed some more... all this in front of everyone, without showing any embarrassment of any sort. To their surprise, nobody talked to them about it, although it was clear that some of them avoided looking at them during their displays of affection.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Kenny took Kyle's hand and walked him home. They went inside, still holding hands, and talked to his parents about their relationship. His dad wasn't surprised, due to Kyle's lack of girlfriends and the fact that he didn't talk about girls at all, but his mother was overly dramatic, as always, and nearly fainted. Due to his mother's reaction, Kyle started crying, ran upstairs into his room and locked the door without letting anyone go inside, not even Kenny.<br>Kenny spent the next thirty minutes trying to convince Kyle into letting him inside, while struggling with his own guilt over convincing him to do this. Kyle's mom, on the other hand, was still being overly dramatic, much to her husband's disappointment. He expected her to be understanding, rather than overreacting to something like this. Kenny eventually got tired of waiting for Kyle to open the door and took matters into his own hands. He went around the house and climbed in through his bedroom window, which startled his boyfriend.

Kyle: Are you insane? What if you fell?

"_I've done it a million times before. Besides, it's not like I can die or anything like that._"

Kenny: You wouldn't let me in; I had to try something.  
>Kyle: ...I didn't want to talk to anybody.<br>Kenny: I'm not "anybody", I'm your boyfriend.  
>Kyle: You know what I mean.<p>

Kenny approached Kyle, sat down on the floor next to him and put his arm around him.

Kenny: I'm so sorry, Kyle... But... you know how your mom is...  
>Kyle: ...Kenny, just leave me alone... Go away.<br>Kenny: ...A-Are you breaking up with me?  
>Kyle: No... I just... need some time... alone.<br>Kenny: OK...

Kenny and Kyle got up and kissed once more before Kenny left through the door. Before he left the house itself, he noticed that Kyle's mom was still being calmed down by her husband.

"_I have no idea what your husband saw in you... I'm just glad he saw something, or I wouldn't have Kyle._"

* * *

><p>Kyle lied down on his bed, unsure of what he was feeling. On the one hand, it was just his mother who had a problem with his relationship with Kenny. On the other hand, she was a very important part of his life, for better or for worse. He thought about telling her to get over it, but then he remembered what would happen if he did. However, he couldn't focus on the issue in the right way to be able to come up with a different solution, and he didn't even know why.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

After ten long days of searching, Kenny had finally found what he wanted. It wasn't exactly everything Stan told him Kyle wanted, although he still thought that it was perfect. It was a very old music box that Kyle had lost when he was five. Kyle was fascinated by music boxes, so when his mother finally bought him one, he never let it out of his sight. All he did was fiddle with it day and night... until it mysteriously disappeared. Kyle searched for it for days, but he never found it... Now it was Kenny's turn to try to find it. The obvious choice was Cartman, so he went straight for his house.

Eric: Hello, _Kenneth_.  
>Kenny: Hello, <em>Eric<em>.  
>Eric: So, what do you want this time?<br>Kenny: ...I'm sorry for being rude, but you gotta admit you weren't exactly nice either.  
>Eric: ...Go on.<br>Kenny: Do you remember when Kyle got that music box when he was six?  
>Eric: ...It rings a bell. Why do you ask?<br>Kenny: Well, Kyle... misplaced it shortly after getting it and... I was just wondering if you were the one who...  
>Eric: Stole it?<br>Kenny: Yup... I need it, Cartman. Kyle's... I think I'm losing him...

Cartman _was_ the one who had taken it, but he didn't want to let go of it. If Kenny had asked four years ago, Cartman might have returned it, but now, after he left town, it would be the only thing that would remind him of Kyle. It wasn't exactly "attached" to a good memory, but it was something that he could hold on to.

Eric: ...I don't know.  
>Kenny: You don't know?<br>Eric: It was over ten years ago. Memories fade.  
>Kenny: Right... Well, if you do remember anything, you know where to find me.<br>Eric: Sure, Ken.  
>Kenny: Don't call me that.<p>

"_Kyle gets to call me that. Butters __**sometimes**__ gets to call me that. You don't._"

Eric: Sorry, _Kenny_.

"_Why does that still sound like an insult?_"

* * *

><p>Kenny headed for Stan's house, while Cartman went straight into his room and grabbed the music box. He looked at it, without even thinking about anything in particular. However, after a long time, a voice started whispering in the back of his head to return the music box to Kyle. It was his conscience, something nobody thought he had. However, Cartman was fighting against it; trying to ignore it, as he had done since he was born.<p>

"_Why should I return it? I would have nothing left of Kyle... and that asshole __**Kenny**__ would take all the credit... But if I don't return it, Kenny would have nothing to give Kyle and they might break up, which would make Kyle sad..._"

* * *

><p>While Cartman tried to reconcile his love for Kyle with his unwillingness to listen to his conscience, Kenny walked over to Stan's house to ask for his help in recovering the music box.<p>

Stan: Dude, no.  
>Kenny: I'm just asking for your help searching Cartman's room. It's not that complicated.<br>Stan: I have to take care of Aaron while my mom's away. Besides, we could get caught doing something like that in broad daylight.  
>Kenny: ...Who said anything about doing it during the day?<br>Stan: ...What do you mean?

"_Why does everyone ask that? What the fuck do you __**think**__ I mean?_"

Kenny: We sneak in during the night, search his room, get the music box and then we leave.  
>Stan: What if we get caught?<br>Kenny: We won't.

"_Very reassuring._"

Stan: Fine, fine... But if we get caught, I'm taking it out on _you_.  
>Kenny: Thanks, Stan.<br>Stan: But we can't do it today. Let's do it during the weekend.  
>Kenny: Dude, Sunday's Valentine's Day! I gotta have it before then.<br>Stan: And you will... Saturday night.

"_Stan, I swear, if I didn't need your help..._"

* * *

><p>Kenny spent the following three days worried about his relationship. Although Kyle was talking to him again, he still seemed a bit distant. After his mother got over the initial "yelling loudly enough to wake the dead" phase, his dad explained that she hadn't exactly taken it well (as if he needed to), and Kyle blamed Kenny for it, even though he knew he shouldn't. However, Kenny couldn't be distracted by that now. All that mattered was getting the music box.<p>

Stan: Dude, how are we gonna get inside?  
>Kenny: Bedroom window.<br>Stan: Is it safe?  
>Kenny: ...Yeah, sure!<p>

"_Right..._"

After the boys sneaked in through the window, they found Cartman's bedroom completely empty. There was nothing anywhere, except for a medium-sized box in the center of the room. Kenny opened it and found the music box he had been looking for, as well as a note.

"_Hey, Kenny. If you're reading this, you've broken into my room. But that's OK. I wanted to surprise you with this small token of my appreciation._

_I meant what I said a few weeks ago. I want Kyle to be happy. I can't do that, or at least not anymore, but you can._

_I want you to know something else, but you have to keep it a secret. I really do love Kyle, but I can't take it anymore. I've been jealous of you and I've been angry at you... I don't want to be angry at you anymore. I don't want to be in pain anymore.  
>I'm leaving Kyle in your hands now. Take care of him.<em>

_This is my way of saying 'Thanks for making Kyle happy'._

_Thank you, Kenny._"

After reading the note, Kenny's eyes teared up almost instantly, although Stan couldn't see it.

Stan: Is that the music box?  
>Kenny: ...Yeah.<br>Stan: What's wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?  
>Kenny: ...Yeah.<br>Stan: Well, come on then, let's go!  
>Kenny: ...Let's.<p>

"_...Thank you, Cartman._"

* * *

><p>Kenny sneaked in through Kyle's bedroom window in a hurry; it was almost midnight. He startled his boyfriend, although his haste in trying to get the two of them to leave was even more frightening for a while. Kenny took Kyle to the spot Cartman had shown him. He had put a large towel on the ground, so they could watch the meteor shower, as well as the music box, with a heart-patterned wrapping paper. Once Kyle unwrapped the music box, he cried with joy, which completely erased any thoughts of blaming Kenny for what happened with his mother.<p>

Kyle: Where did you find this?  
>Kenny: A good boyfriend knows where to look... Hey, look, it's starting.<p>

Kenny and Kyle lied down on the large towel and cuddled together for comfort. They watched the sky for a very long time, until Kenny's watch started beeping. It was now officially Valentine's Day.

Kenny: Well, it's past midnight. Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Happy Valentine's Day, Ken.<p>

As the boys kissed, Kenny started wondering what had compelled Cartman to give up the one thing that he had left of Kyle, if indeed he loved him as much as he claimed. Eventually, he concluded that it was _because_ he loved Kyle so much that he had given up the last thing he had that could remind him of Kyle. However, he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT HOURS AGO<strong>

Liane: Alright, Eric, it's time to go.

"_Yeah... Time to leave this town and all the memories and pain behind... Wait, is that..._"

Eric: Get in the car, mom, I'll be right there.  
>Liane: Don't take too long.<p>

"_I won't..._"

Kyle: ...Hey, Cartman.  
>Eric: Hey, Kyle.<br>Kyle: ...No Jew jokes? That's not like you at all.  
>Eric: I have a few, if you want to hear them.<br>Kyle: That's alright. I just came here to give you this.  
>Eric: What?<p>

Cartman expected to get a punch in the stomach or a "You won't be missed" speech but, instead, Kyle gave him a hug, which almost made him cry.

Kyle: I know we've had our differences, but... you really helped me and Kenny... Thank you, Cartman. I'm... I'm gonna miss you.  
>Eric: Yeah, don't mention it...<p>

Afterward, Kyle went back home. Cartman, however, picked something up from the trunk of the car, went inside his old house and placed it in the center of his bedroom, along with a hastily written, but meaningful, note.

Liane: Come on, Eric, we have to go!  
>Eric: Coming, mom!<p>

"_I'm gonna miss you too, Kyle._"

* * *

><p>That's the end of the story. I'll start writing the third one (which will be the last sequel) tomorrow or the day after, as I have a few things to do today.<br>On an unrelated note, I'll assume that the lack of replies to my question at the end of the last chapter means you want me to keep writing T-rated stories. Also, you should be aware that I'm only asking you instead of making the decision myself because you're the ones who will be reading it (technically I'll be reading it too, but you get the point).


End file.
